


Problematic Angel

by hellbells



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Sex, Angel!Brian, First Time, M/M, Marking, Mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was a naughty angel - not quite Lucifer bad but he was in a bind. And he wasn't quite ready to take Lucifer up on his standing offer. He is offered redemption by another angel but his new case could be tricky - Carter Verone. Just how tricky would it be to tempt him back to the right path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own would be richer if I did.

 **Authors Note:** Warm up for the kink meme on Quarter_mile Kink Meme! This is for Mswriter07 and Casey_Wolfe.

  
  


Brian kicked the dirt in frustration. He had manifested his wings and they were a solid grey at the moment - fucking Bilkiniel. He was an asshole of an angel. He had done his job of guarding his charge and his CO wanted to charge him.  He had two choices go AWOL and start the fall, or go back and face ‘re-education.’ Well if those choices were it then there really was no choice.  He had taken millennia to gain his personality and be good at his job down on earth. There was no way that he was going to trade that for a zombie-like personality  

 

So here he was in Miami - hot as fuck. So much so he was wondering what was going on with Lucifer. They’d been friends before the fall even if he was kind of jealous of Brian for being prettier than he was.  He had hell to rule now so at least he wouldn’t be bored.

 

There were not a lot of ways for an angel to feel like they were flying but this was one of them - racing. Unusual maybe, and plenty in the sport were definitely no angels, but it let him feel the closest to home without being a zombie - so it would do. 

The race was organised and Brian raced towards it. He had mortal things like making money now as an issue. It was not like he could step easily into the identity made for him by the angel corps when trying to help his charges. He was a bad cop that much he did know, but then again he was a bad angel according to Bilkiniel.  The race was going brilliantly - right up to the point he got caught. At that point it kind of went to shit. He laughed when he realised that he was being taken to an angel. He wondered if it was too late to take Lucifer up on his offer.

 

Markham looked pleased as punch. “So I have LA’s runner?”

 

Brian looked unamused, yes, he was in a short bind but he wasn’t going to beg or plead. The fact that he hadn’t been sent for immediate re-education is that they obviously wanted something - the question was what did they want?

 

Markham took off the shackles that stopped him manifesting his wings. He raised his sword - one of the few things that could kill them. “Manifest!”

Brian pursed his lips, “It’s rude to ask a boy that you know.”

 

Markham rolled his eyes, clearly not very patient, “Manifest or I will let Bilkiniel have at ya’ or deep fry you in holy oil.”

Brian sighed and shed the white shirt away - his wings all glorious in their size and their colour manifest.  He wanted to flinch away when Markham circled him. Angels were vulnerable to few things but wings were private and should only be touched by a mate. “Pretty colours.”

 

Brian sighed, he was too tired to play this game. He was running on personal power not having any chance at replenishing from heaven. “Yeah well I was thinking over Luci’s offer.”

  
Markham snorted, “He always did like you.”  
  
Brian grinned, “No he just wants to bed someone prettier than he is.”

 

Markham couldn’t argue that point so wisely sidestepped it. “We have a problem and I think you can solve it.”  
  
Brian just hummed, “Okay. Explain.”

 

Markham did, “This is Carter Verone all round bad-boy extraordinaire.”

 

Brian frowned that wasn't usually the way his charges were described as; in fact they were more likely to be the victim, “Not seeing the connection. My charge would be a victim, right?”

 

Markham smirked enjoying watching the cocky falling angel squirm. “Err no. The fates point out that while holding an incredibly morally skewed compass. He conducts his businesses with a strangely honourable code.”

 

Brian nodded, he added astutely, “What you are trying to do is steal one of Luci’s prizes.”

 

Markham nodded, “That is about the size of it. You have been reassigned to my garrison. You are no longer under Bilkiniel’s command.”

 

Brian’s eyes bugged out, which was not a dignified state for a guardian angel, but who could blame him? “I think I may like you.”

 

Markham’s grin did not reassure him, and he was just waiting for the sword of Damocles to fall. “Well I think you should have a partner. You know him he is an old buddy from training.”

 

Brian winced, “Romiel still holding a grudge.”

 

Dunn the mousy dominion angel who had yet to say a word laughed, “Oh yeah he didn’t stop ranting for a day.”

 

Brian sighed, and said quietly, “Maybe I should have taken my chance with Luci.”

 

Markham laughed openly at that, “And that is why I both trust you and distrust you in one sentence.”  
  
Brain could have played blonde but knew that it would not have held much truck with the commanding angel. “I haven’t joined the Fallen ones but at the same time I have a standing invitation.”

 

“What would you do in my situation?” The angel asked; his frustration evident.  
  
Brian shrugged his shoulders it was one of the reasons that he was glad that he wasn’t a commanding angel. “Exploit it.” It was the only honest answer he could give.

 

Markham smiled but it showed teeth, “true. Why do you think I arranged your transfer?”

 

Brian knowing that he wasn’t going to have a choice in the matter settled on a, “Tell me more.”

 

“Simple you are to guide your charge.”

 

Brian flicked through the pages, “Why is Bilkiniel interfering?”

 

It seemed the FBI under SA Bilkins influence was taking a look at Carters holdings. Brian noticed that a UC had already been sent under, “Is she one of yours or Bilkens?”

 

Markham pursed his lips, “She is meant to be one of mine, but she seems to be following Bilkins agenda and pushing him closer to Lucifer.”

 

Brian smirked he knew her type and could guess that she was going to be more than a little angry when Brian came on the scene. Then again it would be fun to steal the charge from right under her nose.  “I see he likes racers ... I can work with that.”

 

Markham deadpan response, “I’m sure you can.”

 

He saw Romiel gracing the doorway and decided to deal with old grudges first, “If you’re gonna hit me can you get it over with.”

 

Rome had been his best friend when they were still a choir of angels. “Nah, you’re too much entertainment. And I can’t believe how much shit you get away with. Teasing the Fallen One?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. Lucifer was kind of fun once you got used to how high the central hitting in his place was. It was kind of cool and he had a great twisted sense of humour. Brian privately thought that was why they got along so well. “Hey Lucifer is cool.”

Rome shook his head, “No wonder they asked me to work with a problematic angel. I shouldn’t have known it was your crazy ass.”

Brian was smart enough not to say anything - just pout. And oh look his nice day was starting to suck, Monica stormed in. She smacked a ticket at him, “This is a VIP ticket for his club. Don’t screw it up.”

 

Brian’s smile was probably too cocky for a good angel, but then again he’d never professed to be a good angel. “I won’t. Just don’t be too jealous.”

His piece said and sharing a smirk with Rome they left the headquarters and made their way into the midday heat of Miami.

  
“About what?” She hollered.

 

  * _Brian’s smirk just got wider - she’d see._



  


Brian had gotten ready and Romiel had shaken his head. His brother would make quite a few people turn their heads. He was wearing skin tight jeans and a crisp white shirt. When he’d been created Father had definitely made him beautiful.  

 

Romiel steeled himself for a few confrontations, “You ready?”

Brian laughed, “Yea’ I’m ready. We can stop and get some food on the way.”

 

Rome looked sheepish but he couldn’t help it. Heaven got a lot right but the food was plain boring. “I can’t help if a brother gets hungry.”

 

Brian said nothing knowing just how long one of _those_ arguments could last. He didn’t have the energy to tease when he was focussing on his charge.

 

Rome must have sensed this as he reassured his old friend, “Please, he’ll take one look and dismiss everyone else.”

 

Brian wasn’t so sure but had to approach the situation with confidence. True to the bitches word the passes got them straight through the queue and in the front door. Brian let the music and the atmosphere wash over him. He let his natural ‘slinkiness’ take over as Lucifer described it. He writhed and danced to the beat of the music - casually scanning the crowds. He knew the minute his eyes caught his charges. If he didn’t know better he’d swear the fates had stopped time.

 

Carter had taken one look at the blonde in the club and all his other distractions were forgotten. He looked back at the pretties he’d picked up for the evening, or Monica, and had Enrique get rid of them. He didn’t care how - he just wanted them gone. Usually he hated going out onto his dance floor. It was loud and several people took liberties that would usually see them lose a hand in his book.

 

The blonde was writhing to the beat of the music. he couldn’t see the muscles in his back as the crisp white shirt was blocking his way. Even so, he could swear that he had seen the muscles almost ripple in his back. He slid up beside him, “And what is your name?”

 

Brian turned around grinning and having succeeded at making contact with his charge. He knew that Markham would probably have a shit-fit at the way he was going about this but he didn’t care. It was not like Markham didn’t know that he wasn’t a bad angel. He also had the added advantage of when he pulled it off being able to stick it to Bilkiniel’s number two. He detested Monicail, or Monica, all his long life. She was an angel who had an over inflated sense of self. Ironic really considering father had made them to be humble.

 

He grinned when Carter gripped his hips, “Do you follow through on your promises?”

 

Brian smirked as he deftly turned around so he could see his charges hazel eyes. He was lost the minute they connected - you see things had just become inherently more easy, and complicated at the same time. Carter the infinitely complex and complicated man was in fact his mate - A human one, but still his mate. He would ensure that his mate was safe and free from all issues so long as he drew breath.

 

Brian just cocked his head to the side, “Depends are you worthy?”

 

Carter stopped momentarily at the phrasing of the question. He wasn’t able to answer, but for once in his life he hoped the answer was yes. “I hope it does.”

 

Feeling bolder than he had in a while, and not very angelic at all. He scooped his arms around Carter’s neck pulling him close, “I’m not this forward.”

 

Carter snorted feeling just _how_ forward Brian was feeling. “Well don’t I feel special.”

 

Brian laughed and it sent shivers down Carter’s spine. He didn’t know whores who could evoke that sort of reaction and they were paid. Brian strayed to the crook of his neck and rested there comfortably. Carter was not prone to sentimentality but he couldn’t help but feel that his Angel fit.  The irony of his new nickname would become apparent later on.

 

Carter let out a sigh, “I want to do filthy things to you Ángel .”

It was not ‘honey I love you,’ but it was raw and passionate. Brian shivered at just the look being sent his way. “We have the VIP area or your place. Brian couldn’t scandalise the choir of angels that were living by him. No matter how funny he might find it - the lecture from Markham would annoy him.

 

Carter had them driven back to his estate, and it was a good thing too. He couldn’t keep his hands off his Ángel and his Ángel was soaking it up. If he didn’t know better he would say that his angel was touch starved.  “So goddamn beautiful.”

 

Brian would have flinched at the reminder of his father. Hey no one liked their parents being bought up in the middle of sex - It just put a dampener on things. Instead he became proactive not content to sit back and let Carter take the lead. He nipped Carter’s bottom lip, “Name is Brian.”

 

Carter would have smirked but was more interested in surging up into Brian’s mouth and taking control of the kiss. He pulled away reluctantly when oxygen became an issue.  He knew right there and then that Brian would not be leaving his bed ever of he anything to say about it.  Carter would have called him any name under the sun to get him up to his room.

 

Brian groaned as they made their way up the stairs, stumbling and smacking into the walls as they went. He groaned as Carter’s hands went to his belt pulling it from him. He kicked his pants off until he was left in his boxers and open shirt. Carter’s eyes roved greedily taking in the entire expanse of skin on offer.  It wasn’t too long before Carter’s hands were teasing and caressing him. He moaned and lent into the touch - it was hedonistic for an angel to be touched this much. He maneuvered them so that they were tripping over into the bed. He rolled them onto the bed, sighing as they settled with Carter lying on top of him between his legs. He moaned at the delicious friction caused by their straining erections sliding against each other. He tried to keep his eyes on his mate but the pleasure was too much already - his eyes rolled back. He was struggling to hold his shape.

  


Carter watched as the gorgeous blonde, slowly but surely fell apart under his skilled hand.  His hands settled on his hips pinning him right where he wanted him. Brian just keened as Carter licked the head of his cock. It wasn't enough - he wanted to hear all the noises he could pull from blonde.

 

Brian bucked up into the hot mouth that had engulfed him. His moans were more enthusiastic than any of Luci’s followers and they were definitely a group who knew how to throw an orgy. Brian didn’t have a chance to settle or adjust to the pleasure. As Carter was sucking his brain through his dick; he was stroking a slick finger inside him.  Brian flew up, arching his back pleading for more.

 

Carter felt it rude to deny his new lover and added a second finger, stretching the inner muscles as he crooked his fingers. He stroked his prostate and relished the whimper that pulled from Brian. He wasn’t going to last much longer before he flipped him over and took him from behind. Brian sensing something begged, “Like this right now.”

 

Carter was leery he wanted to add another finger. He wasn’t sure why yet, but he cared for this lover and he didn’t want to see him hurt unnecessarily.  

 

Brian was frustrated, right now he needed to be fucked, “Fuck me!”

 

Carter laughed in surprise his angel was a pushy one, “Pushy.”

 

Brian moaned as he felt the stretch begin.  He groaned as Carter pushed forward gradually claiming him inch by inch. He whimpered when he felt Verone bottom out. He wasn’t submissive so he started to thrust back, fucking himself on Carter’s dick.

 

Carter looked at the hedonistic blonde. He was stunning; Brian was rocking back against each of his thrusts. He loved the breathy moan he pulled from his blonde lover when he tagged his prostate. Brian bucked up sharply, nearly arching off the bed, but the best but - _was the effect._

 

Brian loved the sensations of being fucked, the pleasure was intense. However it was playing havoc with his control. He knew that he was close to manifesting, but when Carter hit his prostate. He saw home, and his wing sprang out.

Carter wasn’t shocked for some reason and he was too far gone in lust to freak out. He thought Brian was an angel and the stunning grey wings just added to his beauty. He didn’t think ... he leant forward and stroked the wings, and Brian’s eyes rolled back once again. It seemed like his wings were his ultimate kink. He smirked when Brian begged “Harder.”

 

Brian sighed as Carter started to pick up the pace - it was just the right side of painful. He pushed back as much as he could until he couldn’t hold back longer and came. His wings encompassed them both, and uncharacteristically he offered his neck, “Bite me.”

 

Carter’s brain went offline when he was asked to bite his lover. He started to nibble and lick at his pulse point, as he thrust into the pliant sated body. His teeth grazed his chosen spot and when he could feel his climax he bite down, hard.

 

Brian keened, “Mine.”

 

Carter didn’t know why; he was acting on instinct but he offered the same. They were claiming each other then it needed to be reciprocal. He hissed as Brian clamped down and bite his collarbone. He felt a presence snap into place in the back of his head and knew exactly who it was. He should be pissed, and freaking out but it seemed his mate? And that should take more time to get to use to than it was, was lending him some calm.

 

Brian was sad when Carter pulled out slowly, he really didn’t like the feeling of being empty having been as close as he could be to his mate.  He snuggled closer almost burrowing into his side, finding a perfect resting place. “You were the one to call me angel.”

 

Carter looked down at his angel, he was looking like a particularly debauched angel right this minute, and the large tattoo on his back made much more sense now. He had thought the tattoo just an impressive span of inked wings covering the shoulder blades - having the seen the wings though he didn’t think the design did the wings justice.  He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve his own angel but he’d do his level best to do his best by Brian.

  


_It turned out that by mating it turned into the easiest assignment ever. Brian didn’t want his mate to change everything or Carter wouldn’t be his other half. However he explained exactly why he needed to change some of his habits. Carter liked Lucifer not that it was much of a surprise but he agreed with his mate that while he may be a cool acquaintance - Carter didn’t want to be enjoying his personal hospitality._

 

After all he had everything he wanted in his mate - Brian. He didn’t need anyone else.

 

~Fin~

 

Casey_Wolfe is already asking for a sequel. I may be persuaded but it may take lots of persuasion :D 


	2. Devil's playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bowed to peer pressure and here is the second of what will now be a three chapter story. Enjoy :D

Markham watched his newest angel walk in, and given how happy he was - he was pretty sure that he could float without his wings. It was kind of sickening really and this was an angel saying it! “What’s got you happy? You find a way in with your charge?”

 

Brian laughed throatily and some of the more innocent angels blushed not understanding their reaction to the problematic angel. It was quite funny really and it also made you understand why Brian was, and continued to remain such a good friends with Lucifer. “It’s easy he has already vowed to stop his more nefarious activities.”

 

Seraphim Dunn was shocked, “How did you manage that?”

 

Brian tongue-in-cheek, “I’m good in bed!”

 

Romiel laughed, “They did not need to know that brother.”

 

Brian had managed to pull off a contrite look somehow, “Erm, I’m sorry. What I meant to say is that Carter Verone is my mate.”

 

Markham smirked, and best of all he’d stolen a soul for the light and got one over on Bilkiniel. It really was turning into a fantastic day. “Well congratulations on your mating. I hope you’ll be happy for all eternity.”

 

Romiel shuddered, “Rather you than me brother.”

 

Brian grinned, “You know I think your other half is mortal food.”

 

Markham shook his head, these two were certainly a different class of angels, but they were good. They were also the best at blending with their human charges. “So there are a gang of racers. They need guidance.”

 

Brian and Rome grinned- the best type of assignment. “On it Sir.”  Romiel gave him a salute even, and they were off. 

 

  *  _If the rules had been followed then Bilkiniel and Monicail should have left Brian and his mate alone. - Only they didn’t._



 

Brian and his best friend Romiel hit the races, and they used the cars provided by Markham. Romiel, all credit to him, had picked the purple ‘03 Spyder Mitsubishi Eclipse.  It had left Brian with the gold Mitsubishi Lancer Evo from the same year. They had seen a few eye their cars with interest as they drove past. A few were obviously eyeing up a pink slip challenge.

 

Brian shared a mischievous grin with his fellow angel before they exited their cars. They may be angels but they were far from being angelic.  When they hit the streets Romiel turned back to Brian, a smile a little too angelic to be believed. “How are we playin’ this? We newbies or out-of-towners?”

 

Brian shook his head in bemusement, “And I’m meant to be the naughty angel!”

 

It only took them leaving their cars for the leader, the local point man to introduce himself. “Hello and welcome; are you racing or just passing through?”

 

“Racing!” Was the chorused response and they let some of their real natural enthusiasm for the sport shine through, but they were careful not to reveal their forms.

 

Tej Parker was pleased, and a little curious about their level of skill. He asked the most important question, “Who will go first?”

 

Rome smirked, showing all the casual arrogance of any racer, “I will. I wanna show my brother how it’s done.” Tej could be forgiven for the look considering Rome was black and Brian was white.

 

Rome chuckled and offered only this for an explanation, “Brother from another mother.”

It was doubly ironic when you considered that neither of them had a mother in reality.

 

Rome’s race was easy, distressingly so, but Brian’s was gonna be fun.  Tej seeing what Rome had done astutely assumed that Brian was the better racer. It was worth it as Brian did not disappoint him.

 

Romiel watched in amusement as Brian toyed with his race. He was quick as he raced like he flew. It was gonna be interesting to see what the cocky racers would be like when they were the ones with egg on their faces. They had said some nasty things about Brian and his appearance. Rome had wanted to say anything but Brian had stopped him. He had a subtler revenge in mind – currently no one knew that he was going out with Carter Verone. Carter had promised to wind up the activities that could see him enjoying eternity with Lucifer, and while he had curbed those activities – he had not had a personality transplant.

 

It was obvious the minute that they left the start line that Brian was in a league of his own.  It may have been mean but he waited until the last minute to open up his NOS tank. He won in style crossing the line in a flourish.

 

Tej had decided that he liked them and also seeing the potential to make money was a little friendlier. He went up and congratulated Brian – handing him some winnings. “That was awesome. You’re like a bullet over that line.”

 

The two friends shared a grin knowing the power of names; it was worthwhile having a name that wasn’t your true one – names had power especially when you were a supernatural creature. The guardian angels were even more pleased when they were invited back to Tej’s; the angels would work hard to see the crew right. They talked for a few hours and as it was getting late Brian decided to play a gamble – he turned to Rome, “You gonna crash with me?”

 

Romiel shook his head, “No chance. How you and your honey can make so much noise is beyond me.”

 

Tej grinned in sympathy and he had a spare space that no one was renting right now. “Well you can crash outside in the boat out back.”

 

Romiel didn’t outwardly crow as that wouldn’t be classy; however he did thank his new friend, “Please I don’t need to know about Brian’s sex life.”

 

Brian pouted, “Fuck you. In fact I’m gonna go find my _honey.”_

 

It wasn’t a lie, Brian really did want his mate; their bond was too new to be stretched unnecessarily.  He waved, “See you all later. Rome I’ll collect ya in the morning.”

 

Suki the crazy lady who seemed to be attached to Tej’s hip waited until the pretty one left to get her gossip fix.  She asked in curiosity, “So who is the honey?”

 

Rome played clueless, “So the first night we hit Miami he meets Carter Verone … they have been gone on each other ever since.”

 

All of Tej’s friends’ eyes bugged out at hearing that the big bad Carter Verone was loved up. It just left them with a headache even contemplating the idea, and it was clearly more than a one night stand.

 

  *  _There would never be another one night stand again as far as Carter and Brian were concerned._



 

Carter was glad that his soul for the moment appeared to be safe, but importantly that Brian was his. He could feel the bond thrumming strong and powerful between them. He still wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve an angel like Brian but he wasn’t going to kick a gift horse in the mouth.

 

Brian walked up the stairs throwing back a sexy pout, “I am so much sexier than any horse.”

 

Verone was in total agreement, “Oh yes but I do like it when you ride me.”

 

Brian lip quirked up in a sexy half smile; although Carter was coming to discover that there wasn’t a time that he didn’t find Brian sexy, or have the urge to fuck him. He felt kind of naughty and like he was corrupting his angel.

 

Brian laughed outright at that thought, and let his wings spring forth from his back. He was gaining an awareness of his mate’s kinks and would be ruthlessly exploiting each and every one of them in the near future. “Come on. I need a little more corrupting.”

 

Verone raced up the stairs after him, “You little minx.”

 

He caught up just as they reached the bedroom; he reached out to drag his angel close. He pulled him into a teasing kiss, and at the same time whilst he was distracted with his kisses – he started to stroke the wings.

 

Brian trilled in pure satisfaction and collapsed against Carter. The kisses never broke as they moved around the bed until they were at the bottom of it. Brian was too aroused to wait and he made his clothes disappear. Carter pouted at the fact that his lover had deprived him of the act of stripping him. However he didn’t complain for too long as Brian was at his belt stripping him. “Want all of you.”

 

Verone chuckled at hearing that statement - it was not like the feeling wasn’t mutual for him as well. “Me too,” he punctuated this with another kiss, “Always.”

 

Brian’s wings fanned out and then curled around them; cocooning them from the world. It was romantic and ridiculously over the top but too perfect to make even a sarcastic comment about.  Carter though wasn’t going to be deterred and he grabbed a hold of Brian’s already straining erection and fisted it loosely.

 

Brian let out a breathy moan, “Still wanna ride you.”

 

Tonight the idea of long foreplay was out – and serious need was in its place. Brian pushed Carter onto the bed, taking in the delicious view. He licked his lips at Carter’s erection, and with his wings playing off the moonlight started to slowly crawl along the bed. He kept his eyes pinned on Carter; loving the way he could take in all the different ways he turned his mate on.

 

As he reached the weeping erection he couldn’t help but briefly take a taste. His impish smile must have clues his mate in on something as he groaned in frustration even as he was bobbing his head down. He licked the head savouring the taste, before slowly swallowing him down – savouring the taste as he went.

 

Brian pulled off after only a few bobs and Carter didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He was so aroused that he needed to be in his lover yesterday and Brian must have seen some of that on his face as he crawled up to reach his face. He leant down but careful of his body weight and wings. He nipped at Carter’s bottom lip and Carter opened up to the onslaught. His tongue duelled with Brian’s as he tasted his own essence in Brian’s mouth. He felt something unceremoniously thrust into his hands and realised that it was the lube.

 

Brian heard the tell-tale snick of the lube opening and he sat up, straddling Carter and let his wings rear up. He felt the first finger enter him, and he groaned. His own body was helping prepare him as he was so ready to be penetrated. “More.”

 

“Oh angel I do love when you beg.”

 

Brian would have remonstrated that there was no need to be a smug fuck, but he loved all parts of Carter even the arrogant parts – at least that is what he told himself. Still that didn’t mean he couldn’t get a subtle revenge. He thrust back on the fingers, which had become two. “Love the way you feel. Love you stretching me … and the burn as you enter. Need you to fuck me … wanna ride you though.”

 

Carter groaned his angel’s mouth could be filthy, and he couldn’t help but buck up as his mind presented vivid images off all those scenarios.   He needed Brian and he slowly withdrew his fingers, and moved them to Brian’s hips so as to move him into position for his cock. He gently thrust up, wanting this to be at his pace and not Brian’s. Brian was beautiful as he let himself be taken; his wings flapped and bounced off the moonlight; as he accustomed himself to the stretch and feel of Carter in him in the most intimate of ways.

 

Brian was in heaven right now; this was far more powerful for him than anything he’d ever been involved in and he’d been around since before Jesus died. He felt Carter thrust up and pull out slowly. He wanted to move and thrust himself up and down, but his mate had pinned his hips –wanting to show him pleasure and Brian couldn’t say no. Anyhow it was not like Brian didn’t benefit from this turnabout.

 

Carter moved excruciatingly slow – he savoured each whine, moan and groan he pulled from his lover. He rejoiced in the intimacy of the moment but his own needs were starting to rise again. The need to thrust and bury and claim his lover was overwhelming. Carter knew that he would not be able to hold off for much longer. Brian though was perfect, “Give it to me.”

 

Carter thrust up, burying himself in his own personal heaven. Some might call him sappy but he literally was loved by an angel so it was hardly waxing lyrical. “So damn gorgeous.”

 

Brian smirked, “All yours. Come on ... fuck me!”

 

Carter would hardly deny his angel and they both set a fast hard pace - seeking their climaxes. Carter felt Brian reach his climax and groaned when he felt the come spatter his stomach. Any hopes of holding out were gone, he buried himself deep inside his angel and came.

 

Brian felt Carter finish and a little moan of contentment escaped him. He flopped down on top of him.

 

  *  _He was so happy and content in the arms of his mate that he would take on the world to keep it._



 

They were enjoying a lazy morning, as Brian didn’t have a meeting arranged with Tej and the crew until later. It was the benefit of them being street racers - it leant itself to a nocturnal schedule. Carter heard a cell start on the sideboard by their bed. He was surprised when he realised it wasn’t his but rather Brian’s. What an earth did an angel need a cell for?

 

Still he was a good mate and happily handed the cell to Brian, his mate answered promptly, “Hello what’s the emergency?”

Brian got out of bed and started to pace as he listened to the news. It was clear that he was not happy about whatever it was. “Are you kidding me?”

 

Brian snorted, “Yeah I know Sir and don’t be nice to me. It is not your fault.”

 

Brian sighed, and he hated the fact that he was about to go war against fellow angels but he had no other choice. Carter was his mate and he would let no one harm especially not Bilkiniel or Monicail.

 

Brian tried to be a good angel; he really did. However that patience was being sorely tested, and by father was he mad. How dare they? Did they not realise that Carter was his mate, and anything done to him was the same as doing it to Brian in the eyes of angelic law. Clearly they did and were willing to ignore it, or they were too stupid to know any better. He wasn’t sure which option he preferred to be the reality, as neither was a comforting thought.

 

Carter pulled him into a hug, “Calm down, Angel. How do we get even?”

 

Brian pulled him into a downright filthy kiss - not very angelic in the slightest. And he grinned against his mates lips as he surged up to meet Brian. Tongues duelled in a desperate mix of arousal and longing. Brian pulled back when he knew his mate’s oxygen was depleting to dangerously low levels. Brian had a million and one plans forming and discarded for not being vindictive enough. His boss might give him a lecture, but unlikely as the source of his ire was Bilkiniel.

 

Then he had a genius idea, in fact it was golden and Carter would get to meet one of his less stuck up brothers. “How do you feel about travelling?”

“Where?” He asked curiously, not one ounce of fear or suspicion as he trusted Brian.

 

“South, but you won’t need a passport.” Brian said as he pointed at the ground.

 

Carter couldn’t help but show a little surprise, “You mean Hell? Didn’t you want to keep me away from there?” He finished incredulously.

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Yes, but Luci likes me, and he hates Monica and Bilkins. Now when you want revenge: Who better to have on your side than the devil himself?”

 

Carter wondered what it said about his life, that this should be weird but wasn’t. I mean what does one wear to dinner with the devil? Brian had snorted and made a smart-arse response, “Prada!”

 

“Are you shitting me?” He asked unable to hide the disbelief in his voice. It was not like there was a standard protocol for meeting such as this one.

 

His mate shook his head, but couldn’t hide the mirth in his eyes, “Really not. He’ll get a kick out of it.”

 

Carter trusted his mate, and he was more than happy to gain an ally in their quest for revenge. His lover may be an angel, but as he confessed he wasn’t a ‘good’ angel.  His stunning wings attested to that. When they’d first mated they’d been glorious shades of grey. Over the last year as Carter wound up his less savoury activities some of the feathers were turning white once again.

 

Brian himself was wearing black jeans, and a crisp white shirt. His eyes roved over the tan suit, and black shirt that was Prada much to his amusement. “See you look perfect.”

 

Carter rolled his eyes, “I could wear a sack and you’d say I’d look good.”

 

Brian smirked, and pulled him close, “Yep and I wouldn’t be lying. I’m an angel you know.”

  
Carter laughed, as he pulled his mate in for a kiss, “Sure you are. Come on let’s go.”

 

  *  _In a blink of an eye they were gone from the mortal earth and were in hell._



 

Carter looked around a place that had had so much hype. He took it all in in comparing to what he knew in the legends. It was warm, on account of all the fires. Still there was a warmth here in hell to him that to Carter didn’t scream desolation.

 

Lucifer was impressed by his favourite brother’s mate. Okay, so at the time he’d been a little annoyed that he’d lost the soul. Carter Verone had the potential to be one of his best lieutenants, but alas he would not corrupt his brother’s mate ... And he still had the hope that he could tempt his favourite brother to his side. It had been going so well until he had his mate, but the situation wasn’t unsalvageable. “You are impressed?”

Carter smirked, “Of course, then again I’m unlikely to tell the devil his home is horrible.”

 

Lucifer definitely liked this one, “I like you. Come let’s discuss revenge.”

 

Brian smiled seeing the evil glint - most of the time he’d be worried but as far as he was concerned these idiots deserved every minute of Luci’s attention. He would just have to smooth any ruffled feathers on Markham’s side. Although considering how annoying Monicail and Bilkiniel were, and how badly they were behaving; he was pretty sure that Markham would turn a blind-eye.

 

They sat down in the palace living quarters. Lucifer may be resigned to living hell, but no one said he had to live in poverty. Brian smirked, “Love what you’ve done with the place.”

Lucifer shrugged and whilst Carter would never stray, he could see why this angel had earned the name Morningstar, “Its home. Father makes me stay. He never said I couldn’t redecorate.”

 

Carter snorted, “I like it. Very homely.”

 

Lucifer out and out cackled, “I adore your mate.”

 

Brian squeezed Carter’s knee. “It’s why we’re here. Bilkiniel is being an utter bastard.”

 

Lucifer laughed before adding cheekily, “That’s our father you’re talking about.”

 

Brian shrugged, “Yeah well you’re the one grounded. Be nice. He is going after my mate because he is bitter.”

 

Lucifer was in a whimsical mood, as he conjured a chair and white cat - He went the whole nine yards, “So tell me more.”

 

Brian did explaining the initial disagreement with Bilkiniel over what he’d done with the Toretto’s and his subsequent move to Miami. Brian gleefully told him about his first charge and how difficult he’d been. It was common practice for guardian angels to have identities in the mortal world - Brian’s had been compromised as an LAPD officer, but Markham had seen him pick up a badge as a DEA agent.

 

The irony was that his mate’s former bad boy ways were of use to him. The angels had to commit to their identities but since Brian had been in the department their success record had improved.

 

Lucifer sat back looking more satisfied than any movie villain, “Well, I’d say it is obvious. You need to let it be known that your boy is up to his old tricks.”

 

Carter was suspicious, “And what will it be worth?”

Lucifer grinned, and it was the type of smile that could have sold you the moon.   “Well, actually you and your boy will be setting a trap for someone else. Still, that part doesn’t get leaked.”

Brian laughed in delight. It was this type of thinking that made Luci his favourite brother even if he wasn’t flavour of the month back home. Then again, Brian wasn’t exactly the perfect son, which is why he was only too happy to spend his time with his mate on Earth. “You are an awesome angel don’t let anyone tell you any differently.”

 

Lucifer pulled him into a brotherly hug, “If only we were not brothers, and you weren’t mated.”

 

Brian laughed, “Nah you wanna be the pretty one in your relationships big brother.”

 

Carter shook his head at the sibling banter, and he wondered how long it would take for his head to get around the fact that his brother-in-law was the devil. He knew it was gonna be a little while longer.

 

  *  _Brian had a plan and now he just had to convince his boss the guardian angel that the devil was someone that could be trusted – nothing small._



 

 


End file.
